Love on Ice
by Black Spell
Summary: What happens when Kento's older siblings, the only twins in his family, come to see him? Find out inside. CyeXoc, KentoXoc,MiaXoc, DaisXoc and AnubisXoc. R&R bye
1. So Many Years

Love on Ice

Black Spell: I hope you all enjoy this.

Kento: I do too

Black Spell: Go away

Kento: Just because you are a demon don't mean a damn.

Black Spell: .....

Ryo: Kento run. You know what she can do.

Black Spell: Whatever Just read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors even though I wish I did. The only persons I own are the ones out of my own head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter One: So many years

_It's been so long since I've seen her and Khon_, Kento thought. He was thinking about his older brother and sister. The only twins of the family. He had no idea that their power has grown since the last time. Every one in the family knew of their abilities._I hope they gets here soon_.

"Hey, someone's here!" yelled Yulie.

Kento ran down the stairs as fast as he could, hoping that it was them. They all let him answer the door since he was in such a hurry. When he opened it, his eyes widend

"Ivy, Khon? Is that you guys?"

"The one and only" Khon replied smiling. Ivy just rolled her eyes.

Everybody stared at them. They were expecting one of them to say 'april fools', but no one did.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my older brother and sister. Ivy and Khon."

No one said a word.

"They both have abilities and are the only twins in my family. Their powers are weak though."

"Oh really dear brother," Ivy said in a cold voice," do you want to prove that?"

"Sure why not."

All three of them got into a fighting stance. Kento was the first to attack. Ivy dodged easily. He hit Khon, but got thrown back at least twenty-five feet.

"let me show you how it's done." Ivy stated, " Shadow Vine!"

Suddenly a black vine was wrapped around Kento. Khon then used a wind attack and blew him back into a tree. The others were shocked. Kento was surprised that they had gotten stronger then ever.

"I give. You two beat me."

They all went into the house with Ivy and Khon smiling.

"Hey Kento, are you going to do intros or what?" Ivy asked with amusement in her voice.

"Yeah bro. Come on."

After five minutes the introductions were done. Ivy then ran out and jumped up onto the roof. She stayed there meditating for the rest of the day._Damn. Kento has gotten stronger_, she thought,_ He didn't even need training from me and Khon._

Soon it was evening and all were getting ready to eat.

&$&(&(&(&(

Black Spell: That's all for now

Kento: Ow

Ryo: What did you do to him?

Black Spell: Nothing

Sage: Read and Review or else she will unlesh her demon power on you.


	2. Training

Black Spell:Hello every one!

Kento: ahhhhh! **dives behind Cye**

Cye: what did you do?

Black Spell: nothing **smiles innocently**

Ryo: right **rolls eyes**

Key: 

_Itaclics_ thoughts  
_Underlined Italics_ sarcasm, to end a chapter, and more.  
(A/N….) Author Notes  
"……" talking  
**bold** actions  
**_bold italics_**attacks

A/N: For all wondering, Kento is a demon who lost all his powers except over earth, that explains how he got his armor. Ivy, Khon, Devika, and Rose are his siblings. They are a year older then him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin warriors, but I do own Ivy and Khon, and any characters that you may not recognize.

Chapter 2: Training 

It had only been two days since Ivy and Khon arrived and Cye had already taking a liking to Kento's older sister. She treated him with respect, but Khon teased him way too much. He could now see where Kento got it from. At the present time he was watching Both of them train. He was apart from the others. They all thought that Khon was going to win.

"Sis, why don't you stop? **_Ice Shard_**!"

She dodged.

"Never! **_Shadow Vine!_**"

He was soon wrapped up in a vine that looked like a shadow. If it had been a shadow, he might have gotten out, but with Ivy, there was no escape, not even in the shadows. He broke free by diving under ground, how he did, no one knows. He came up from behind her only to find an illusion in her place.

"**_blizzard Winds!_**"

He was hit from behind by frozen winds and blown ten feet. It was over, she had won. He got up. She knew that he wasn't finished, so she didn't say a word. He charged, but missed.

"Bro, give up already! You know that you can't win!"

They all looked up to where she was. She was at least ten feet up, floating upside down. Khon threw a fireball at her, but she sent it back with ease. He barely dodged.

"**_Purity Dance_**!"

Once more he was down. This time when he got up, he surrendered.

"That's good," said Kento, "She could have killed him."

They all looked at her. She seemed so fragile, but she was strong like hell. Cye stood and walked inside. Khon and Ivy followed him. Khon was pissed.

"Don't be so mad"

"Why not!"

"It's only training and anyhow, you could never beat me."

Khon didn't say anything. Ivy followed Cye into the living room. She sat down and picked up a book from the table.

"'Marine Animals'? I wonder who reads it."

Cye looked up, "That's Rowens' book. We don't know why he's interested in water creatures."

"oh"

She set the book back down and summond one of her own. Cye saw that it was titled 'Vampire Chronicles collection. Vol. 1'. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was by Anne Rice. Khon shook his head from where he was standing.

"Don't ask", he said as he walked back out.

She looked up, "don't ask about what?"

"don't know"

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Mia ran to answer it. When she did open it, a girl was standing there. Her long black hair blew with the wind making her red streaks show more then usual. Her blue eyes looked right into Mia's green-blue eyes.

"Akura!"

"Hey Mia! It's been a while!"

Kento looked up and straight at Akura. He gulped and blushed. Ivy noticed and got an evil smirk. _Match-maker time_, she thought,_ let's see what little bro does_.

Khon saw it and backed up. He knew what was going to happen. Cye saw him back up and then saw her face. He blinked.

Akura stepped in and looked around.

"Wow, a lot of guys in here. Who are you guys?"

After intros, Mia led Akura to her room and Cye got up to fix dinner.

"Hey Khon"

"What sis?"

"Want to do somemore training?"

"Sure"

_With Akura_

Akura was packing away her things……with Kento's help. She looked at him. He was currently hanging her clothes in the closet. She blushed. He only had a white muscle shirt on which was soaking with water. She could tell that he cooled down with a hose, not that she couldn't blame him. _Hot, absolutly hot!_, she thought, _I sooooo want to kiss him_.

_With Ivy and Khon_

Khon was once more on the ground and bleeding. Ivy was above him smirking. Cye was watching again. Khon got up and fired a blast at her, but missed.

"Is that the best you've got? **_Supreme Winds_**!"

He was blown back and into a tree. He got up slowly.

"That….hurt. **_Fire Wall; Surround_**!"

She was surrounded in flames that disappeared as fast as they came. She saw Khon on the ground, out cold. She smiled and looked at Cye. He blushed and looked away._What's up with him?_, she thought as she walked over to her brother's body. Yep, he was out cold alright. It could take hours to days for him to get up.

Cye walked over to her and looked down at Khon.

"Is he okay?"

"I think. Either that or he's dead."

"**o.O **Let's just hope that he's not"

"We can be reborn so I don't see the big deal"

Cye said nothing and walked inside. She raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. _He can't like me, he just can't_, she thought,_ no one has ever liked me so he can't!_.

_With Akura and Kento_

They had just finished and were now sitting on her bed talking.

"Thanks, I really mean it."

"No prob. They always say that I'm lazy except in a fight."

"….."

"where did you get that sycthe from?"

_Flashback_

_Kento had just finished putting away her clothes and turned around. In her hands, Akura held a sycthe, the blade shone in the evening sun. He stared at it until she put it away._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Nothing"_

_End Flashback_

"That sycthe has been in my family for years. Passed down from my grandfather to my father and then finally to me."

"……"

"My brother had disappeared the day before he was to receive it. My father said that it's rightfully mine since he never returned."

"Have you ever met him?"

"Yes, on my visits home, he was there and then at times we saw each other on the streets. He always called me an annoying little brat. I called him an annoying big brat."

"What's his name?"

"**looks down **I can't tell you, you'll kick me out."

"Why?"

"He was brainwashed along time ago into hurting people. I tried to stop him, but ended up getting hurt."

Kento said nothing. He got up and walked to the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Dinner's ready"

"oh, how can you tell?"

"I have my ways"

They then left, together.

_In the Kitchen_

Khon walked in to find Cye stirring some kind of soup.

"I know you like my sister"

He jumped, "W-what do you mean?"

"I see how you've been acting around her. You like her, I can tell"

"It's the same with Kento and Akura isn't it?"

"Yes, Ivy's seen it and she's going to play match-maker, starting tonight."

Cye said nothing and got back to work. Just then Kento and Akura came in laughing. Kento looked a bit disappointed.

"Bro, you'd best leave."

"Why Khon?"

"Cause we're having an adult talk and you're not an adult. Akur can stay, but you can't"

"EVIL CREATURE!"

After a lot of arguing, dinner was ready. Everyone sat at the table and began to eat. Ivy and Akura were getting along just fine. Kento was still angry at Khon.

"So, that's your job?" asked Akura

"Yep, I'm the top assassin there"

"That's sooooo cool"

"Not really, you have to take a risk and it's a big one"

"I've done something like it before."

"Oh, care to tell me about it?"

"Sure"

And so, this is how their conversation went. Kento, who wasn't mad anymore, kept looking at akura and hardly ate anything. Cye didn't look at Ivy, but decided to ask her to help him with the dishes. After Khon was done, he disappeared into his room. He still had a headache. Ivy ended up helping Cye with the dishes and Mai went to check on Khon. (Why?) Kento answered to door and there stood the warlords.

Akura came up from behind him and looked at Dais.

"Big bro!"

_End Chapter_

Black Spell: there ya have it!

Ryo: wow, long one

Black Spell: Yep

Akura: She doesn't own me.

Black Spell: yep again. R&R bye!


	3. Author's Note

I am sad to say that these stories have been put on hold:

Cold Hearts  
Love on Ice (for a while)  
Kitsune Love  
Days at Hogwarts  
New Enemy, New Allies  
Playing with Fire  
Realms of Mystery  
The House of Applesauce

Sorry, I can't find the documents holding these and my other computer is down.

Thanks for your cooperation!

Black Spell


End file.
